All Roads Lead to Rome
All Roads Lead to Rome is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 4th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Europe. Plot Suspecting that the Anarchist Syndicate would go to Italy, Chief Fowler told Anabel and the player to investigate the cult in the country. They soon found Minister of the Interior Claudio Lazzarotto dead on top of a bridge in Venice. The five people were labelled as suspects: Berenice Reguzzoni (protester), Sister Paoletta (Talk Show Nun), Venancio DeCarlo (ECO assistant), Cuthbert Spenceley (British bank clerk), and Irmingard Strohkirch (museum guide). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player went to the church altar, but the killer attack them and tries to stabbing Anabel in progress. But the player managed to knock him out with church's statue and escapes with Emma Roye's death certificate the killer stole it. Mid-investigation, Anabel and the player were told to go to Piazza di Spagna to ensure Cuthbert Spenceley's safety. Later, an anonymous caller told the Bureau that they had planted a bomb in Venice to "free Italy." Later, they found enough evidence to arrest ECO assistant Venancio DeCarlo for the murder. After denying involvement, Venancio admitted that he held Claudio responsible for Italy's government chaos and sending Seristan away, so he stabbed the minister of the interior with a sword to protect his family. Judge Palamo sentenced Venancio to 30 years in prison for the murder. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (4/6), Anabel and the player found fake euros in Piazza di Spagna. Upon confrontation, Cuthbert stated that he was the one who printed them in order to "prank" Lazzarotto. He then claimed the money was stolen before he could give them. Later, the team found the euros, as well as a "YES" hat with saliva from Berenice Reguzzoni. She said that she stole the euros in order to redistribute it to Seristan people, but an anarchist told her that he wanted it to bribe people into voting "YES" in the referendum for European unification before promptly disappearing. The team determined the anarchist to be Giovanni Paparella. Meanwhile, Rosamund and the player found an old map with marks on European cities where the Anarchist Syndicate brainwashing person into commit assassination. Per Taraji, the map had Irmingard Strohkirch's fingerprints. She said that she was investigating the anarchists for her novel and that they would next strike in Athens. After all the events, the Bureau ventured off to Greece to take care of the Anarchists and to attend to the sickly pope. Summary Victim *'Claudio Lazzarotto' Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Venancio DeCarlo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Dante's Inferno. *The suspect drinks espresso. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Dante's Inferno. *The suspect drinks espresso. *The suspect rides on Gondola. *The suspect wears a Yes badge. *The suspect wears a necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Dante's Inferno. *The suspect drinks espresso. *The suspect wears a Yes badge. *The suspect wears a necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Dante's Inferno. *The suspect drinks espresso. *The suspect rides on Gondola. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Dante's Inferno. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer rides on Gondola. *The killer wears a Yes badge. *The killer wears a necktie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This case is heavily inspired by the 2019 government crisis plaguing in Italy. The murder is a work of fan fiction and should be treated as being incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images